Changing Fates
by lovepadfoot
Summary: It's been 4 years since Lily Evans has graduated from Hogwarts and since then she's been happily married — to her job. After a tragic death, Lily comes face to face with her past and it's her job to confront her feelings for the one man who had managed to capture her heart and in turn... forget to return it to her. L/J


**Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a looooooooong time since I've updated any of my stories but you should know that I would never abandon any of them. Family issues, work stress, school stress and moving halfway across the country have all taken a toll on my writing spirit. But not today! Today, I have a piece that has been lying on my laptop desktop for a very long time. It's another James and Lily fic and as usual... I hope you like it. **

**Onto the story then...**

"Alice! I can't find my black skirt!" I shouted exasperatedly.

"Check under your bed Lily darling!" Alice said in her sweet, bubbly voice.

I ducked under the bed and grabbed the rumpled black skirt.

"Thank you!" I yelled back.

I quickly got changed into my work attire.

My name is Lily Marie Evans. And it has been 4 years since I graduated from Hogwarts. I worked at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and even though it's stressful, I love it. I am happily married—to my job (although Alice does set me up on blind dates which I detest). Alice and I had been friends for ages. I met her in first year, she sat next to me in charms class. While we worked Avery decided to start hexing people while the Professor's back was turned, and Alice and I used the levitating charm on him together throwing him across the room. We got 30 points for Griffindor, but had to spend one night in detention . We were best friends ever since.

"Lily Darling, Don't forget! Today is girls night!" Alice said as she handed me a piece of toast.

"Where are we meeting again?" I asked her as I put on my shoes.

"Probably the Leaky Cauldron. Wear something pretty." she called as left the room.

"Bye Alice." I called back before leaving.

Our flat was just a small walk from the entrance to the Ministry. I walked briskly, keeping my hand folded around my wand in my pocket. These were dark times and unfortunately, one of the most dangerous places to be right now was the Ministry.

I walked into the phone booth and went through the steps I went through every morning.

"Good Morning Miss Lily!" I heard a voice call.

"Hello Anne, whatcha got for me?" I asked, taking a sip of the coffee she handed me.

"Well, the HollyHead Harpies are suing the referees for the last Quidditch match, Puddlemere United is facing the London Dragons which we still need to find a venue for, you have a 12:00 appointment with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for your account on the incident of the missing Quidditch Captain, you have a bunch of paper work to fill out for the approval of next years Quidditch final, and Amos Diggory from Level 2 was wondering of you would accompany him for a coffee break." Anne said reciting the schedule.

"Hmm, call the HollyHead Harpies captain and the referee of the previous Quidditch final in for a confrontation. See if the stadium in western london is free for the Puddlemere United and London Dragons match and I have my account written down and please have it sent upstairs to the Law Enforcement department, and tell Amos that I am swamped in paperwork and I haven't the time." I said as I reached my office.

"Right away Miss Lily." Anne said smiling sadly.

"You alright Anne?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be fine Miss. It's just that I caught my boyfriend cheating on me last night with some big boobed slag!" She said sadly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.

"I just wish I knew what I didn't have that she did!" she said exasperated.

"Anne, I've worked with you for 3 years. You're fun, loving, hard-working and absolutely brilliant. Not to mention you have excellent taste in Quidditch teams. If that idiot can't see that then he is just that…an idiot." I said taking a sip of my coffee, and watching her crack a smile.

"Thank you Miss." She said patting her skirt and fixing her blonde hair.

"Hey, how about you join me and Alice tonight. We're having a girls night out." I said encouragingly.

"Oh…I wouldn't want to intrude." she said uncomfortably.

"Nonsense! It wouldn't be intruding if I'm inviting you. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron, no if, ands or buts." I said giving her a smile before turning back to my papers.

"Alright, Thank you, Miss Lily."

"No problem Anne. Oh and can you ring up Alice and tell her I might be a little late for tonight, I'm going to visit Ms Corner." I said nonchalantly.

"Right away Miss." she said before hurrying off.

The work day passed by normally, and luckily I had just enough time to make it to . I went to the bakery and picked up some cookies before heading over to one of my favorite places to be.  
"Lily!"

"Lily!"

"Guys, Lily's here!"

A bunch of little children rushed towards the door tackling me in a hug.

"Lily, we missed you." One said.

"I missed you too. But I'm here now." I said smiling warmly.

"What's in the bag Lily?" another excited voice asked me.

"It's a surprise, and whoever wants to know should go and sit around the dining table!" I said laughing as they all ran towards the table.

"Welcome back Lily." ,Ms Corner, the sweet old woman said softly. She was the owner of the muggle orphanage but she knew all about the magical world. I had learned, upon her second or third visit, Ms Corner was a squib.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. Work has been really hectic." I said sighing.

"You've given all of the kids something to look forward to actually." She said giving me a hug.

"They simply adore you." she said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I love them too." I mumbled. As soon as Alice and I moved here, I walked to the bakery and brought a bunch of cupcakes. As I walked back home I noticed a child sitting on the steps of a small home, alone. The child's eyes met mine and I went numb. It scared me to see the loss of hope and the coldness in the child's eyes. As soon as the child saw me, she ran inside the home. And it was then that I saw that it was an orphanage. The thoughts of returning the flat left my mind and I found myself walking towards the home. I spent the whole day there, the kids hesitantly grew more comfortable around me until they trusted me completely. They looked hopeful and happy. I came to the orphanage as often as I could not just because it made me happy, but the children there were happy as well.

"I should warn you though, June is a little…upset" said slowly.

I groaned. "I'm sorry, she must've been tough to be around."

Mrs. Corner's lips twitched.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen I was assaulted with another hug.

"Lily! What took you so long!" a voice said angrily.

"Oh June. I'm sorry." I said sinking down to my knees and returning her hug.

"You better be." The six-year old said stubbornly.

"I brought cookies?" I said winking.

The children cheered, and June smiled.

"Apology accepted." she said sitting on a chair.

I gave the children a couple of cookies each while gave them a glass of milk. I watched them eat, smiling and laughing at their antics, but something felt off.

I had this feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. It wasn't until I saw a shadow brush past the window that my fears were confirmed. Abruptly, I stood up.

" Ms Corner, can you take the kids upstairs please?" I asked hesitantly moving towards the door.

"What's the matter?" She asked worriedly, already rushing the kids up to bed.

"Just trust me ok?"

She nodded before casually ordering everyone upstairs.

"What about Lily?" June asked .

"I'll be up in a minute ok?" I said smiling. She nodded before going upstairs.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the front door blew of its hinges.

" Ms Corner! Keep the children upstairs!" I shouted my hand grasping my wand.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the 4 dark figures.

"Aveda—"

"Stupefy!" I yelled, stunning him. They were Death Eaters.

"She's a witch!" Another one yelled. I ducked behind a wall as 3 curses flew at me.

"Reducto!" I shot back.

Another one fell back and I quickly put a Disillusionment charm on myself.

"Where'd she go?" A familiar voice asked.

"Disillusioned herself. You can't hide forever." One of the sneered.  
I pointed my wand at the staircase putting up one of the strongest protective charms I knew.  
Abruptly, the floor squeaked where I stepped, and a curse flew at me, hitting me on my waist, knocking me back, my head hitting the floor. I closed my eyes as pain seared through my head.

"Let's just kill her. The aurors are probably already on their way."

"Fine, get rid of her. And let's get out of here. "

"No! Leave her alone!" I heard a small voice scream.

Oh no! My eyes flew open, but it was too late. A flash of green and her body fell to the floor.

"Stupefy!" I aimed at the figure, my eyesight was hazy and I missed.

"Crucio!" the voice shot back.

I rolled to the side and the curse missed me by an inch. The rubble scratched at my skin, making the gash on my waist spew more blood.

"Avery, they're here. Just let her be! With wounds like that she'll be dead soon anyways." The figures apparated without a backwards glance and I hastened to get up.

"No, June. June please be alive. June?!" I begged. Her limp body, was on the floor. The angry tears still in her eyes.

"No!" I sobbed, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

The two Death Eaters were limp on the floor, and my brain started working again slowly.

I pointed my wand at them, magical binds tying them up together.

I heard creeks from upstairs as Ms Corner rushed downstairs.

I quickly shielded June's body.

"Lily what happened?" her eyes wide with horror.

"Death eaters. Are the children alright?" I asked her mechanically.

"Yes I used the sleeping draught that you gave me a while ago."

"Lily, you're bleeding and you need medical attention." she said hurrying towards me.

From another part of the house, I heard the crack of apparition.

"No, I need you to go back upstairs, and stay with the kids. Now!" I whispered urgently.

She nodded hesitantly before going back.

I quickly surveyed my wounds and nearly gasped. I was losing blood and fast. I probably wouldn't survive another fight. But I was a Gryffindor and I would sure as hell would try. I got to my feet wobbly, my vision blurred by my tears of anguish.

The figures came closer.

"Stupefy!" I shouted.

"Whoa." the figure dodged it easily; he pointed his wand in my direction.

"Wait! She's not a death eater!" the other figure stopped him.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground and everything turned black.

**Sooooooooooo... what'd ya think? I know there are A TON of grammar and punctuation mistakes but I haven't gotten a chance to go through the story yet and neither do I have a beta. (Anyone interested can PM me :D) **

**Hopefully you'll leave a review of your thoughts on this. Your reviews'll get me back into the writing spirit. ;) **

**Love you all,**

**-LP 3 **


End file.
